


Roaring Twenties

by SoraJinsei



Series: NSFW [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Fingering, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, NFSW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Short One Shot, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: From the 1920s to 1933, Prohibition gave rise to the Speakeasies', LGBTQ nightlife, and culture. It swept the nation by storm.But there are still places in America that still looked down on such activities. Even then, Castiel still needed to see him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NSFW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Roaring Twenties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the Summary sucks but I hope you enjoy this short Smut story ;D

  
  
This speakeasy was a little more...eccentric. Past the restaurant facade through a bookshelf in the corner, you walk to the end of the hallway and down a few flights of stairs to the bee’s knees of speakeasies. Not only can you get alcohol, but there are other things you can get if you know how to ask.  
  
Castiel made his way through the crowd, weary of the surrounding people while keeping his head low, using his hat to hide part of his identity as he made his way to the bartender.  
  
The man, Crowley, was standing at the edge of the table as the bartender poured a variety of beverages to fellow patrons.  
  
“What are the specials for tonight?” he inquired when he managed to get the man's attention.  
  
“We have the Bee's Knees, Hanky Panky, Scofflaw, Mary Pickford, and Gin Rickey,”  
  
Castiel didn't know if he should feel pleased or disappointed that what he was looking for was not on the menu.  
  
“Were you looking forward to your usual, Bacardi Cocktail?” Crowley's voice after noticing the look on the man's face.  
  
“I can always come back-”  
  
“Nonsense,” Crowley interrupted before Castiel could turn away. “We should have that in supply here within,” the man pulled out his pocket watch, checking it before answering. “A few minutes. We can bring it back when it's ready if you want it in your private room,”  
  
Castiel contemplated, keeping his head low, fists clenching before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. They shook hands briefly before Castiel walked around the man and through the door behind him.  
  
In here, the deserted hallway, he removed his hat and trench coat before checking the room key Crowley handed off to him.  
  
Room #4, which was at the end of the hallway. Perfect.  
  
Making his way inside the small, poorly lit room lay a single bed pushed into the corner, he sat down and waited for his order. He'd just pulled out his own watch when the doorknob turned. His heartbeat began to race as the door opened. He breathed a sigh of relief when his order arrived.  
  
“Cas, what are you doing here,” the man asked, looking out into the hallway before silently shutting the door and locking it.  
  
“I needed to see you-” he was interrupted when the man nearly ran across the room into his arms, kissing him before he could say anything else.  
  
“I've missed you,” he murmured into the kiss, Castiel's hands having fallen at his waist, his feeble attempt to keep this 'strictly professional'. The Man didn’t let go as their kiss lasted, their hands locking around Castiel’s neck.  
  
“I've missed you as well,” Castiel spoke honestly when they parted, losing the feeble battle with himself by letting his fingers find the belt loops of the man's pants, hooking them in his reluctance of not wanting to let go. Green eyes danced in delight at the words, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
“Do you want your usual?” He asked, getting right to the point as he started unbuttoning his own shirt.  
  
Castiel's resolve was weak as he watched the smooth skin slowly reveal itself with each button.  
  
“I-uh, I don-” he was silenced with a finger to his lips, those green eyes now held mischief as he made a ‘tsking’ sound with his tongue.  
  
“Always so unsure,” he murmured. The next thing Cas knew it, he was being turned around, his back being pushed against the door. His pants were unfastened before he could speak, gasping when those delicious lips wrapped around his slowly hardening length.  
  
“D-Dean,” he moaned out, his head rolling back to rest against the door as his hands tried to find purchase in the man's short hair. He received a moan in response, the vibration had him shuddering as he felt Dean take his entire length with ease.  
  
“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, feeling the man's sinful tongue running along the underside as he tauntingly pulled back.  
  
“So soon?” Dean teased, looking up at him through his lashes while his hands worked their magic. One to slowly massage his balls and the other to pump him achingly slow. Castiel came here for a reason, he reminded himself, his train of thought deterring as he watched Dean lean forward to lick the pearl of pre-cum, his tongue teasing the slit before his lips wrapped around the head. Eyes begging Castiel to have his way with him. Looking away, he could feel the last bit of his stance weakening.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stopped Dean from continuing by placing a hand under his chin, guiding him to stand so Castiel could kiss him. Slow and passionate as his other hand traveled to Dean's hip, slipping it under the loose pants to grab a handful of the tight ass beneath, causing Dean to gasp into the kiss, body moving flush against Castiel's. He kneaded the flesh, taking in the moans it earned him as he began moving them closer to the bed. He took pleasure in Dean jumping slightly when Castiel had moved his other hand to find his hole.  
  
“Please,” Dean begged breathlessly into the kiss, his body pushing instinctually onto Castiel's finger.  
  
Castiel didn't say anything, removing his hands to undo the man's loose knot keeping his pants up. Hearing the faint sound of material as it dropped around Dean's ankles. He took this cue to remove his shirt as Castiel stood there watching. Drinking up the smooth, evenly toned, freckled skin of this man.  
  
“How do you want me?” Dean teased after dropping his shirt to join his pants.  
  
After all their time together, Castiel still couldn't say it. But Dean always knew what he wanted, giving him that knowing smile before turning around. He had to calm his racing heart as Dean put himself on display by crawling onto the bed, leaning forward to rest on his elbows with his ass in the air, his hole tempting him to come closer. He had no quarrels about what he was about to do next or any of the other times they’ve done this. Dean was always clean. Unlike those broads in the downtown area, he's had to deal with.  
  
Castiel moved forward, kneeling down so that he was level with the man. He delighted in the moan he received as his tongue lapped at the hole, moving it around to lavish the ring of muscle before pushing past it causing the man to gasp.  
  
“Cas-hmm-please-” Dean moaned over and over under his breath.  
  
Pulling away, the whine of frustration from the man below, Castiel stood up to watch the puckering hole as it anxiously awaited for what was to come. Instead, he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder to get him to sit up, turning him so he rested his front on the wall. Castiel took his hand and moved it so that his hand rested at his own hole.  
  
Without any instruction, Dean understood what Castiel wanted as he pushed one finger. Panting and gasping as he eagerly added another, Castiel watched the display as he removed his pants, kicking them off as he undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. He coated himself with his saliva just as Dean added a third, watching the man struggle slightly with the angle.  
  
“Are you ready?” Castiel spoke softly, a cue for Dean to take his fingers away and push his gaping hole in Castiel’s direction. That and the needy look in the man's eyes as he looked over his shoulder at him. He guided Dean to grasp the metal headboard next to them as he positioned himself on the bed, lining himself up before slowly pushing in.  
  
“Cas-fuck-” Dean grunted out, voice shaking. Castiel ran his hand soothingly along the man's back as he inched his way in. They both groaned in unison when Castiel was fully sheathed, both of them one using that moment to adjust.  
  
As much as Castiel would have loved to have taken this slow and easy like usual, the reason he came here...time was not on his side. He started his bruising pace, surprising the man based on his gasp as he continued. Enjoying the mixture of gasps and moans he earned from hitting at just the right angle. One hand on Dean’s hip and the other on his shoulder, he dug deep for the energy to thrust while closing his eyes to focus on that tight hole.  
  
“Cas-I’m-” the words lost in the noises, Castiel barely hearing him over his own release. Neither one moved, both heaving as they caught their breath from the exertion.   
  
Castiel was the first to move, walking over to his trenchcoat to find his smokes and matches. When he turned back around with a cigarette to his mouth, he raised a brow at the knowing look that Dean was giving him.  
  
“Did you want one?” he offered while holding out the box. Dean smiled and shook his head. He pushed back on the metal headboard, stretching backward, his ass on full display for him. Castiel had gotten lost in looking at the cum slowly leaking from the man’s hole that when Dean had moved to get off the bed, it snapped him back to reality.  
  
“Dean, I have a question,” Castiel murmured after inhaling, smoke escaping from his lips after he pulled the cigarette away.  
  
“You know you don’t have to ask to spoon afterward,” Dean teased in response after gathering up his clothes.  
  
“No, that’s not it, I came-” he was interrupted by a distant crashing sound from above. They both looked up in time as dust clouds shook from the boards above.  
  
“What the hell?” Dean asked out loud as the noise slowly became louder.  
  
“We need to leave,” Castiel ordered quickly as he turned to grab his own clothes, putting on his pants just as quickly, he was buttoning his shirt when he realized Dean wasn’t doing anything. “Dean, come on. We can’t stay here.”  
  
“Did-did you know about this?” Dean asked, head tilting to the side in confusion. He had his pants on as well but his shirt hung loose in his hand as he waited for Castiel to answer.  
  
‘There was no point in lying’ Castiel thought, moving the cigarette from his lips, breathing out the smoke as his mind raced.  
  
“Yes, I know because I’m a cop,”  
  
The betrayed look on Dean’s face at the admission had Castiel’s heart drop. He even backed away when Castiel had attempted to reach out for him.  
  
“I quit though!” Castiel tried, the booming noise upstairs was a good indication that he needed to get Dean out of there. Now! “I turned in my gun and badge just before I learned they were going to raid this joint. I came here to take you away,”  
  
Dean’s face didn’t show that he was convinced at all.  
  
“I came here because I-” the words stuck in his throat. Green eyes looked at him curiously as he attempted to figure out what he was saying. He took a long inhale from his cigarette before dropping it on the concrete, putting out with his shoe. “I-I love you,” he said it. It’s out in the open. “I came here because I wanted to take you out of this place. Go to New York where people like you and I are flourishing,” Dean’s eyes widened. Screams could be heard in the other room now as the officers busted up the party.  
  
“But we have to leave now, Dean. There won’t be a fair trial for either of us. I know you hate it here and I thou-” his words stopped, he was so focused on his ramblings that a pair of lips crashing into his silenced anything else he was going to say.  
  
“I love you too,” Dean murmured, lacing their fingers together. Castiel doesn’t remember the last time he’s ever felt this happy, his heart racing at the admission as the two finished dressing. Castiel looked out the door first, the commotion hadn’t died down which means they were still gathering people up.  
  
“This way,” Dean instructed from behind, slipping past Castiel to get into the hall. And they ran. Down the hall as shouts filled the air for them to stop. Through the exit and to their freedom.


End file.
